Humans don't know how hard demons have it!
by Haras Noxim
Summary: This story is being rewritten and will be called Their Change Together. I may continue writing this story in the future, but for now I am not. I apologize to those who loved this story and hope you will love the new one even better. -
1. Changed

_**KagomexShesshomaru**_

**Humans don't know how hard demons have it!**

**The change**

Kagome sat on a dead tree trunk that had fallen over. She was deep in thought. The normal Kagome would have brushed this off, not even caring. But, this was not normal Kagome. As you could see, she wasn't human anymore. Her face, much like Sesshoumaru's, had markings. She was a pure blooded demon. How, she didn't know.

Her face had more marking then most demons. Her forehead was marked with an odd looking symbol, much more resembling to a silver dogs paw print then anything. Her hairline was marked with what looked like beeding on a wedding dress, the coloring of it a silver.

She had thin triangular lines on her cheeks, shoulders, wrists, waist, thighs, and ankles, which were also silver. Her eyes were sharper and her nose could pick up scents from miles away, though she hadn't tried it out so she didn't really know. She had a seriously long and fluffy tail that she had tossed over her shoulder. It was the same color as her hair.

Her hair was much longer, from when it trailed down her back, to now touching the ground. She was glad she had a ponytail holder to put her dark blue hair it in a high ponytail. It didn't help much, but it kept it off the ground.

Her eyes were still the same color. Her teeth were pointed now, but they looked natural, and they were whiter then they were before. She was sure she had grown a few inches as well. What was a major shock was, she was stronger. And what shocked her to no end was that she could still use her miko powers.

"Okay Kagome. Think. First, Inuyasha is going to hate me forever for killing his beloved Kikyo. Though I really could care less." She and Inuyasha had been on thin ice for weeks now, and instead of it getting better, it was getting worse. Try as she might, and she tried her hardest, Inuyasha just didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

"Second, somehow you are a demon." All this happened after she killed Kikyo. Since she was half of herself, naturally the other half of her spirit returned to her. Thats when she changed. Atleast she knew what had made it happen. What she wanted to know now was, how? Was Kikyo a demon to begin with? Or was it the wish Kikyo had made? She didn't know.

"Third. The Shikon no Tama is inside you. Again." She didn't know how, but it was true. She could still feel the pulse of the jewel inside her. This was all Kikyos falut! If she had listened to Kagome in the first place, none of this would have happened!

xxFlashbackXX

Kagome stared with awe into the jewel. In her eyes, it was beautiful. The light pink color that shimmered like glitter was so...attractive? Was that a good word for it? Sighing, she but it back into the pocket of her green middle school skirt. _People can think what they want, but I think your really breautiful. _She thought, patting the jewel lightly in her pocket. She could hear the hum it made from her compliment.

She giggled lightly and smiled. "I don't see why people think your so dangerous. If wielded right, your really a good...object? I think. Well, Midorikos soul _is_ inside you so...person?"

She stopped cold when she felt a familiar and tainted presence. She turned quickly, pulling a bow from the quiver on her back and pulling her bow string back.

"Kikyo..." She said coldly, her once soft and innocent face turning into a cold glare.

"Kagome." The dead priestess replied in her usual tone. "What is it you want?" Kagome asked.

"I want what all dead people want. And that is to live. And the only thing that can make that happen is the Shikon no Tama. Give it to me. Now." Kikyo commanded, pulling back her own bow string and arrow.

"Have you gone completely mad? You know as well as I do that the jewel doesn't grant your true wish!" Kagome almost yelled.

"I'll do anything to get what I desire. And to obtain it, I must be alive again." Kikyo responded. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

"Yes. In order to be with him, I must walk the path of the living once more." Kikyo walked forward, bow and arrow still in place to shoot at any moment.

"I won't let you have the jewel. Inuyasha already loves you even though you are dead, so why should it matter if you cannot be a living being?" This time, Kagome yelled.

She was tired of this. Why couldn't Kikyo get it through her thick skull that Inuyasha doesn't care if she is alive or dead? She pointed the arrow at Kikyos heart. Well, where it should be at least. She pulled the bow string with the arrow attach farther. Kikyo launched forward, her hand landing on the side of Kagome's pocket, reaching in to grab the jewel. Kagome could feel the evil already seeping into the jewel.

"I wish to be alive once more." Kikyo yelled, her hand wrapped tightly around the jewel. "No!" Kagome yelled, sending the arrow through the dead priestesses heart. A bright light absorbed them both, the half of Kagomes soul that Kikyo contained flowing back into her, along with the Jewel of Four Souls.

xxEnd of Flashbackxx

Kagome new...That if Inuyasha found out about the jewel _and _Kikyo, he'd surely kill her. He wouldn't even think twice about it. He'd send that sword of his straight through her body. Kagome shuddered at the thought.

"But...I have to face them sooner or later." She heaved a sigh as she stood up from the tree branch she was sitting on. She sighed again, walking, or more like gliding, toward the camp sight that her teammates and adopted son were.


	2. A son and his mother

_**KagomexShesshomaru**_

**Humans don't know how hard demons have it!**

**A son and his mother**

Kagome stared through the trees and bushes to her friends. They were all siting down eating ramen. It sounded like Inuyasha was on his second bowl. She wondered, _Why hasn't anyone noticed me yet?_ With Inuyasha's heightened senses and hearing, shouldn't he have found her already? She froze when she saw Shippo, her adopted son, turn his head in her direction.

"Mama?" His cute little high voice said as he stood up and sniffed again. The small kit grinned from ear to ear as he set down his bowl of ramen and ran towards her. "Mama! Mama!" Shippo called with a little squeal as he jumped up into her arms.

He may be small, but it about knocked her down at the force. Kagome chuckled, nuzzling her kits neck.

"Im back Shippo. But..." Kagome couldn't finish as she felt Shippo running his little hands across her face, tracing the patterns.

"Mama? Whats wrong with your face? Are you sick?" Shippo asked as he sniffed Kagomes neck. The kit froze as he smelled Kagomes scent more closely.

"Y-your a demon!" he squeaked, staring into Kagomes eyes.

"Yes Shippo...Im a demon." Kagome said, her face going serious as she watched her kits reaction. Her eyes widened when she heard a squeal of joy as the little kit hugged her neck tightly.

"S-shippo?" She asked, holding the kit so she could see his face.

"I can't believe it! Your a demon! That means I won't have to lose you! You'll be able to see me grow up without dying!" Shippo squealed for joy as he squirmed in Kagomes arms to get closer to her. Kagome could feel tears in her eyes as she looked down at her kit.

"Oh...Oh Shippo. You don't know how happy that makes me!" She whispered, the tears rolling down her cheeks as she pulled the kit as close as she could get him, nuzzuling his neck. Shippo giggled. "Mama stop! It tickles!" He giggled again.

"Oi...Who the hell are you?" They both froze in their place as they heard the gruff voice ring through their ears.


	3. I'm going home!

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long . I've been pretty busy with school. I'll have another one out as soon as I can, so give me some reviews and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story!

* * *

><p>Kagome froze immediatly when she heard the gruff voice of the hanyou, Inuyasha. She could feel that her kit had frozen with her. He moved her eyes slowly, as did Shippo, to Inuyasha. He...looked pissed of.<p>

"Demon. I gotta warn you, that the miko who claim that Kit as her own is gonna purify you if she finds you with him." Inuyasha said with a cold glare. As if...warning her?

Why in the hell would he be warning her, of herself? Did he really not recognize her? Was she really that bad a person? Her blood boiled, the corner of her lip twitching. "Inuyasha..." She stared, making the inu hanyous eyes widened.

"How did you know my name?"

"SIT BAKA!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha vanished. Where the hanyou once was, there was now a giant whole in the ground where white hair was seen. Where the hanyou was now...Well, he was in the hole. Passed out.

-x-x-x-

Kagome sat and stared at the demon slayer and the monk, waiting for their response as the processed this knew information. She had told them everything. Well, except for inuyasha who was still passed out. They did take him out of the hole, and he was bandaged up and laying on Kagomes sleeping bag, knocked out cold.

"So..What your telling us is...Your kagome, You can still use your miko powers, and your demon? And the only reason your like this is because of kikyo?" Miroku said. Yep he about summed it all up. He was a good summer upper! And he looked okay with it. The demon slayer on the other hand...was lost for words to say the least.

He mouth was wide open, and Kagome would have said 'Careful, you'll catch a bug.' But this wasn't the place, or the time. So, she just waited for her almost sister to take in all of this.

Finally, she was releived when Sango opened her mouth to speak.

"Kagome...Your really Kagome right? You haven't changed or anything right? Your still you, even though your demon?" Sango asked.

Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she nodded. "Yeah. Im still me." She said happily, and the releived look on Sango's face ment the world to Kagome.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, wasn't to pleased about any of this.

"How can you guys be so happy about this! Kagome killed Kikyo, and even lied about her death! Theres no way Kikyo would try to steal the jewel unless Kagome was tainting it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome flinched back, hurt. She relized Inuyasha didn't like her at the moment, and she knew that he was upset that the one he loved was dead, but how could he not trust her after all they went through together! She had had enough.

"Inuyasha..." She started, a glare that could kill taking over her once elegant features.

Inuyasha took a few steps back from Kagomes. He could smell the anger that was rising on her scent. It was overpowering.

Then, as if that anger never existed, her scent was washed away of anger and filled with sadness. He suddenly regreated his words as he saw...tears.

"How could you? After all we've been through, you still don't trust me? You really beleive I would hurt you like that? Yes, you've been tearing my heart to shreds since you started sneaking off with kikyo, but do you honestly think I would do the same thing to you?" Kagome yelled, her hand clutched over her heart.

Inuyasha could only stare. Had he really hurt her to much?

He didn't have time to reply to Kagomes words as she stood up. "Im...going home for a few days." She said before turning on her heal and was out of sight in a matter of seconds. With her new demonic speed, leaving quickly was an option.


	4. Stop with the questions!

Kagome sat in the bone eaters well, tears streaming down her face as her long claws dug into the earth of the well. Her voice hitched and she couldn't breathe.

"I c-can't get b-back!" she cried.

She balled her hands into her long blue hair, her forhead touching the ground. 'Is it because im a demon?' she thought as she tried to think rationally about this.

Kagome stood up and jumped out easily from the wodden well, landing on her feet softly before falling to her knees. The tears wouldn't stop! Her nails clawed the grass from its roots out of the earth. She couldn't go back to her own time!

"Are you alright, pretty lady?"

Kagome froze at the voice. She knew it from somewhere.

"Demon..." A deep, yet soothing to the ears voice followed. It was threatening and cold. She knew who that was.

Kagome looked up to see Rin kneeling next to her with that famous smile of hers. Jaken was by Sesshomaru at the edge of the tree. That Lord of the West _looked _like he didn't mind Rin by Kagome, but his was far from okay with it.

"Sesshomaru...Jaken...Rin..." Kagome's tears has stopped at this sudden encounter as she looks at Sesshomaru. She could see the surprise on his face.

"How come you know Rins name, pretty lady?" Rin asked, and Kagome could only smile.

"I suppose you don't recognize me, Rin. I bet your Lord Sesshomaru doesn't know who I am either." Kagome said.

She heard a growl come from Sesshomaru and Kagome giggled.

"Well, its true isn't it?" Kagome asked the mighty Lord of the West.

Sesshomaru walked, or more like glided over to Kagome, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to her feet. She gasped, and she could see a smirk on his handsome face that made her blood boil.

"Listen here-" She started to say when she felt Sesshomarus tipped nose against her neck.

He was smelling her! The Lord of the West was smelling _her_!

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, and received a growl as he continued his search for whatever he was looking for.

His nose pressed against her ear, the the back of her neck. Silver hair tangled with blue as he continued his search, and she had to admit that she liked what he was he suddenly pulled back, she was surprised to find shock written all over his face.

"Miko?" He asked.

"And you had to do all of that just to figure out who I was?" She teased, receiving a growl as he let go of her.

"You will explain to this Sesshomaru as to why you are a demon."

"It'll take a while."

"This Sesshomaru has time."

Kagome sighed. "You know, your stubborn. So, where do you want to hear this?" she asked.

"You will come with this Sesshomaru to his home. You will tell this Sesshomaru how you became a demon and stay the night, as this sesshomaru is sure Rin wants you to." And that was the end of the topic for him.

Kagome nodded in agreement. She had no where else to go anyway, so what would it hurt? Well, it truly shocked her when Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. And it shocked her to no end when some sort of cloud formed underneath them. When they lifted into the air, she closed her eyes tightly.

'I won't fall. I won't fall. I won't fall!' she thought.

When she got her courage to open her eyes, she saw Rin and Jaken riding on Ah-Uh right behind them. When Rin smiled at her and waved, Kagome gave her a nervouse smile and waved back.

xx

They landed at what looked like a fortress for battle. A rather large one at that. She couldn't get over at how magnificantly beautiful and huge it was. Sesshomaru lead her through it like he knew it like the back of his hand.

"Rin, attend to your studies with Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered, and Rin nodded before grabbing Jakens hand and running off. Kagome could head Jaken squwaking all the way, and it made her giggle.

Sesshomaru looked at her, and the look said 'What's so funny.' Well, she couldn't say that she was laughing at his friend; were they friends? So she just shook her head and smiled. He arched one of his fine brows but let it go as he led her into his study.

Sesshomarus study was, to say the least, plain. She had expected something more extravagent, but it was just like any other study. There was a low table with a pillow on each side, a book shelf full of books and scrolls, brushes and coal with a small glass of water, and that was it.

Sesshomaru sat on one of the pillows, motioning for her to do that same, and she did.

"Speak." He commanded.

"Would it kill you to say please?" She asked with a sigh.

It took him a few minutes to answer but he finally said, "Yes."

Kagome groaned. _'Such a hard head!'_

Sesshomaru gave her an impatiant look, and she began her story on how she became a demon. From killing Kikyo to how she couldn't get back home through the well. Of course, she had to explain to him that she was from the past, and that took forever since he had so many question! They went from the future to underwear in two minutes flat.

"And thats why we females need bras! Now would you stop asking questions?" She almost yelled. Her cheeks burned and she was sure she was blushing. There was an amused look on Sesshomarus face and she groans at the humility.

"Would you just show me to my room so I can get some sleep? I've had a long day and i would like to get some rest."


	5. You really are an idiot

_'text here'_ is for thoughts

**'text here' **is for beasts

* * *

><p>Kagome ploped onto the futon with a loud groan. She had just had a long talk about why girls had to wear underwear and bras in her time. Her cheeks burned from the embarrasment as she burried her face in the pillow and screamed into it. It was a muted scream, very soft and almost sounded like a soft moan.<p>

She crawled under the pillow with a sigh and layed down, closing her eyes. She was begining to doubt that she would get any sleep, but it slowly took her over when she started counting sheep. Though...the sheep looked kinda funny with Sesshomarus face on their fuzzy bodies.

xx

Sesshomaru was quite amused. He never relized that Kagome looked so cute when she blushed.

_'What am I thinking? She is a human miko!' _he thought, scolding himself.

He growled when he felt that slight pull in his mind. It was his inner beast Matosho.

**'She isn't human anymore. She is a demon. A powerful inu demon from what I received from her own beast." **Matosho told him.

Sesshomaru hadn't thought of it that way. Kagome was indeed a demon now. Contemplating this, it occured to him. The Demon Ball was coming up.

**'We should bring her...I will take care of her beast, you will take care of the girl.' ** His beast said, and Sesshomaru was willing enough to listen.

xx

Inuyasha tapped his foot in annoyance. Where was Kagome? After he had recovered from her sit, he had gone after her to bring her back so he could sort out this matter with her being demon.

He sighed, sitting down in his favorite position against a random tree; one leg straight and one leg bent up with an arm tossed over the knee. His brows furrowed as he thought, which was knew for him.

_She is still Kagome, even if she's demon I suppose. Her sits still hurt like hell. _He thought, and his mind wandered to all the fun they had; till he betrayed her to sneak off with Kikyo. He growled at the thought. He had ruined the best and first friendship he had ever had, and all for a dead women with half of Kagomes soul.

"I must really be a huge idiot..." He said with a sigh, his dog ears drooping.

"Yes, yes your are." someone said from behind him and he jumped up. Sango was smirking at him, one hand on her hip.

"Shut the hell up, I know I am." Inuyasha spat at her, crossing his arms in his fire rat.

"Well, how are you going to fix it? I really doubt you have a plan." Sango said in an 'I know it all' voice.

"If you know that already, then shut up and help me come up with something!" Inuyasha grumbled, sitting back down.

"Um...I think you should actually find Kagome before asking me for help, Inuyasha." Sango said with a sigh. Inuyasha was, and always will be, a big idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you guys! Sorry, I know is been a while. My computer has been malfunctioning, so I sent it to the shop. I finally got it back, so here it is! The next chapter you've all been waiting for!

Inuyasha: "Just get on with it already, women!"

Sesshomaru: "I agree with the Hanyou for once. You can take your sweet time elsewhere."

Me: "Uh….sure. Why not. I don't think you to will mind it if I change this into a yaoi anyway. Ah, sesshy and inu L-O-V-E!"

Inuyasha: "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

Sesshomaru: *Whacks his half-brother upside the head* "Why my brother was trying to say was, we would be honored if you continued to the story, my lady."

Me: "Better….Work on it a bit more."

Sesshomaru: *vein*

Pacing back and forth in front of the bone eaters well, Inuyasha heaved a sigh. 'I smell her here, but…why is Sesshomarus sent mixed in with hers?' he thought.

"AH! THIS IS SO CONFUSING!" he yelled, getting on his hands and knees and sniffing through the scents.

'Sesshomaru…Kagome….Sesshomaru….Kagome. Sesshomaru and Kagome?' he thought, his eyes widening as he figured out where they were at.

-x-x-x-

Kagome groaned when she heard a knock on the door. "Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you." She heard a female voice call. Kagome sighed, sluggishly getting up from her futon.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She replied, and was relieved then she heard footsteps leaving. Looking through draws, she couldn't find any clothes that would fit her. They were all too short. Becoming a little disappointed, she looked down at what she was wearing.

Her school clothes were muddy and dirty. "Err…"

Nervously, Kagome peeked out the door. Spotting a servant, she smiled happily. "Umm, Excuse me! Miss?" she called to the servant. The servant turned, a curious look on her face as she walked up to Kagome.

"What can I do for you, Lady Kagome?" the servant asked.

Kagome pulled her into her room quickly, the servant gasping before noticing her predicament.

"Oh! My lady, do you need some knew clothes?" She asked softly. Kagome nodded, her face burning with embarrassment. "Hai…." Kagome said, starting to fidget. The servant went off, coming back a few minutes later with what looked like fighting clothes.

"I hope these will do." The servant said, handing her the clothes. Kagome thanked her and she went on her way.

-x-x-x-

Pacing the room, Sesshomaru looked more than annoyed. 'How dare she be late! No one refuses a call from this Sesshomaru!' he thought.

Stopping in his tracks when he heard a knock on the door, he cleared his throat and sat back down at his desk. "Come in." He said as if he was busy, grabbing a pen and looking down at his paper.

"Sorry for intruding…" a female voice was heard from behind the door, and the door opened. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, only to regain their composure a second later.

Kagome was wearing a light blue fighting outfit with black designs on the hems, black fighting shoes, and her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

'She looks…gorgeous…' Sesshomaru thought, getting slightly annoyed when he heard his beast chuckling in his mind. He stood, walking over to her and giving her his arm. Kagome took it with a curious look on her face. Of course, Sesshomaru ignored it and lead her to the courtyard of the castle.

"You have guests, Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru said, knowing that that was the question on her mind.

"Mama!"

"Kagome!"

"Lady Kagome!"

"Sister!"

Kagome heard them all at once, her eyes growing wide. She didn't even have time to think when Shippo tackled her to the ground. "Mama! Where were you! I thought you were going back to your time! I was so worried!" her kit whined, and Kagome smiled as she rubbed his head softly.

"Kagome…." She heard a ruff voice and froze in her place. Sesshomaru, noticing her stiffness, picked her up gently by the waist and stood her on her feet.

"Err….Thanks, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said, looking up at him.

"It is Sesshomaru to you." He replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sorry! I know it sucked, but I promise to do better next time!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
